1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that can be used for obtaining moving image data, a reproduction apparatus, a method of controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a method of controlling the reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image pickup apparatus is known, which stores a moving image of a predetermined time period (for instance, four seconds) precedent to depression of a shutter button, when a still image is photographed. Concerning such an image pickup apparatus that records the moving image before the still image is photographed, a technology is disclosed that includes determining a storage format on the basis of the motion amount of the moving image, and suppressing the consumption of a recording medium (for instance, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-129426).
However, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-129426, even when a shooting direction largely changes between the time before the still image is photographed and the time when the still image is photographed, the moving image data is recorded as it is. Because of this, there is a problem that, when a photographer reproduces the moving image data, a moving image such as a largely-vibrated picture screen, which a photographer did not intend to photograph, occasionally results in being displayed.